Cailey: The Rough Years
by CaileyForever15
Summary: Part three to my previous stories! This probably will be the last of this!
1. Growing Up is a Part of Life

**Cailey: The Rough and Final Years**

**Chapter 1**

**Growing up is a Part of Life**

_Beep, beep, beep, _went the alarm clock on the rigid old night stand. Cailey groaned hitting the off button. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her sky blue eyes.

"Hailey, sis it's time for school." She yawned. She launched a pillow from across the room at her. Hailey sat up with angry ora.

"You didn't have to throw a pillow at me. I am capable of listening with my ears thank you." Hailey snapped. Bailey peered in their room from the hallway, and tapped the door lightly, waltzing in. She smiled at them with a loving look in her eyes. Today were here daughter's first day of high school.

"Are you guys ready to be freshmen? You're going to love your high school career." She beamed. Cailey scoffed under her breath. She rolled her eyes and Hailey giggled a sarcastic laugh.

"Yea mom, I'm sure we will. We have to get up earlier, meet new people, and sit in boring class rooms and study twice as hard. We are just going to love it aren't we?" Cailey replied gathering her clothes from her closet.

"I mean I'm excited and all about the new things and such, but I'm not too keen on the less sleep part. Oh, but science will be amazing. Daddy will definitely be a big help on that." She said with an inch of excitement. Like her daddy she was intelligent. Cailey was brilliant herself, but she never made an effort to show it. They we're only thirteen, but Cailey was like any other typical teenager. She was experiencing the rough parts of her life: peer pressure, drama, self image, and so on.

Bailey left the room to prepare breakfast and Cailey gave Hailey this disgusted look. She had to admit that she was slightly embarrassed to have everyone one knows she was in fact related to Hailey. She despised her not so cool, geeky personality. As they walked downstairs for breakfast they noticed their father leaving. He glanced at them doing a double take. They look oddly just like their mother had done about 15 years ago, beautiful and flawless in every way. They were dressed appropriately and not too much make up. They didn't like their daughters portraying to be like them teen whores on the streets.

"Good morning ladies, how has your morning been so far?" Cody asked putting on his dress coat. "Are you excited for your first day of high school?" he kissed their foreheads. Cailey wiped the dampness it had left. She rolled her eyes scoffing.

"Dad must I remind you that I am a young lady now? I don't need your kisses all the time." Cody chuckled lightly and blew a kiss to Bailey. Can you believe that it's been 24 years and their passion had still burnt for each other more than ever? Still in love like little school kids: making kissey faces, holding hands, going on dates. It was sweet to see that they still tried their best to make time for one another.

"Mom did you wash my skull shirt?" Junior called from the stair case.

"Yes, hon. it's lying at the foot of your bed." Bailey yelled to her son. Junior was now ten and was in the fourth grade. He on the other hand was excited for school. Only because he had class with the most beautiful girl in the school! Her name was Brittney and she was lovely for a ten year old. The kids scarped down their food heading for the bus.

"Bye momma, I love you. Have a nice day." Hailey kissed her on the cheek grabbing her knapsack. Cailey waved leaving her sister behind. Bailey worried about Cailey a lot. She reminded her of her brother- in- law, Zack, who was now a responsible adult. She was mischievous, impolite, and always around the boys. She hoped this was just one of those stages teens go through. That she would make mistakes now before it was too late. Because making mistakes is a part of life and that involves growing up as well.


	2. Worried

Chapter 2

Worried

"Ugh…mom you just don't understand and you never will either, but whatever." Cailey screamed at Bailey. You could hear the echo bounce of f the walls. Bailey scoffed about to address her of her unacceptable attitude.

"Excuse me young lady, but don't walk away from your mother like that. You do not and will not speak to her with that tone. Do you understand me? Now apologize and head upstairs for bed." Cody scolded her. Cailey marched up the stair mumbling from under her breath. For several weeks now she has had a hateful attitude and Cody did not like it. Bailey was pretty much fed up as well.

Bailey finished drying the glass she had in her hand. She smiled at Cody as a thank you and nodded. She turned to the sink rinsing it out. Cody walked behind her; she could feel his hot minty breath against her neck. He wrapped his arms around her swaying back and forth.

"Baby, I'm really worried about Cailey. Her attitude lately has been atrocious. She's become rude and mischievous. I do not like it at all." She replied with disappointment. She turned facing Cody. He kissed her soft pink lips.

"I know sweetie, but she is growing up. Things will clear up eventually, I promise you they will. After all, things do get worse before they get better. Am I correct?" Bailey nodded unsure of the answer. She buried her face into his chest and he held her in his arms tightly, not loosening his grip. He despised seeing Bailey upset in this way. She didn't deserve to be unhappy, but Cody was as well. He was indeed worried about Cailey's trifle behavior, all of his children for that matter. But what could he do, they had to make their own decisions in their lives.


	3. Hateful Words

Chapter 3

Hateful Words

Bailey came home exhausted from her day. All she wanted was to rest just for a bit. Maybe Cody would make dinner tonight. She shuffled to the living room nestling into the recliner. Now this was more like it, quiet and restful thinking. Then she heard the door being flung open. Cailey slammed it talking to her sister and an exasperated whisper.

"I don't care about you Hails. I can't be seen with you because you do embarrass me. That's the last thing I need is for people to know that I am related to…to…this." She pointed at Hailey up and down. A tear ran down Hailey's face. She was highly sensitive and her feelings would easily show. Bailey plopped herself from the recliner. She peeked around the corner noticing Hailey wiping her now red face. What was wrong? Where had Cailey gone off to? She walked to her slowly.

"Hailey sweetheart, what's the problem? What happened?" Bailey asked curiously. Hailey wiped the few remaining tears from her face looking at her mother. She seemed confused and broken by something, but what?

"I don't understand what I did to everyone. They seemed as if they are disgusted or not taken with me. Nobody likes me, they don't want to talk to me, and why, all because I'm smart and I use the brain that I was given. I am not out to impress anyone or to persuade someone to like me! I want them to be friends with me for _me_, but that clearly is just making things worse." She sniffled. Hailey explained to her mother about Cailey and the people at school. They were all just harsh and mean to her? Why, she was such a loveable and kind person.

"So no one at school talks to you or wants to associate with you in any way?" Bailey kneeled down to her height.

"Well my own sister doesn't want to even be seen around me. She won't even acknowledge my presence at school. She refuses for people to find out we are related because according to her it will 'ruin her reputation.'" She used her fingers for the last sentence. Cailey was only 13 what reputation could she possibly have? Bailey trotted into the kitchen finding Cailey listening to her iPod. She was now doing her calculus homework pretending not to notice her mother. Bailey pulled the head phones from her head.

She sat across from her, arms crossed. "We need to have a talk, a serious one." Cailey turned to face her mother all the way. She turned off her IPod and shut her worn out book.

"Yes mother, what is troubling you?" she asked politely. Why suddenly was she trying to be so sweet? Cailey already knew what her mother was probably going to say.

"Well your sister brought this to my attention, but apparently you've been treating your sister pretty brutal. Wouldn't you agree? That is your sister, your twin at that. You're sisters whether you like it or not." Bailey made that point clear. She wasn't trying to rub in it her face, just stating an obvious fact to life.

"Oh mom, quit playing that sympathy game with me about her. She just wants everyone to feel sorry for her. Maybe if she weren't so nerdy and a cry baby she would have some friends." She spat through her teeth.

"Okay young lady, I understand your upset, but that gives you no reason to conversate with me in that tone. Hailey is smart and yes sensitive, but she is giving her best effort in all of this. She is trying to make her life worth of living, with no regrets. You should seriously consider cutting her some slack." Cailey scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You so over exaggerate." Cailey mumbled. Bailey began to babble on about her disrespectful attitude and such. She was getting really pissed by her. It seemed as if her mother always stood up for Hailey, or maybe that's just what she perceived it as.

"That's it, your grounded." Bailey shouted. She hated raising her voice at her children, but this had to be done.

"Okay and, how is this going to ruin my life? You know what? It's all good, ground me, but if I'm grounded then you're a bit…"

"Finish that word Cails and you will be really sorry then. Go to your room this instance and take your belongings. Hand me that IPod. You're grounded until further notice, until I say you're off punishment. Are we clear on this? I will be up there in a bit to discuss with you." Cody yelled coming through the door. He always came at the right time to stick up for his wife. That word shot through Bailey crushing her heart into a thousand pieces. She felt horrible and hurt by her daughter's choice of word to call her? She was not that, at all. Where could she have learned such hateful words?


	4. Anniversary surprise

Chapter 4

The Surprise Anniversary

Cody clicked the order button online. He had wanted to surprise Bailey for their anniversary. They always did something romantic, but nothing like what Cody had in mind. For the past few years he had saved up every bit of his money to surprise her. He knew she was going to be excited, she deserved it.

Bailey was a hard working woman, with three children, who she managed to care for every single day. She needed to relax to get away from the stress. Most of all she needed the alone time with Cody; they never had time together.

The next day the tickets had arrived. Cody raced to get the mail shredding open the envelope. Bailey was cooking as usual and the kids were busy with their homework. Cody held the tickets behind his back waltzing into the kitchen. He stood watching his lovely wife prepare their dinner.

Even after 24 years he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was indeed special in every way. Cody couldn't have been more excited to surprise her with these lovely pieces of paper he was holding.

"Hey sweetheart, do you have a moment?" Cody asked cheerfully. Bailey nodded putting up the spices into the cabinet over the sink.

"Yes, what is it lovely?" Bailey strolled over lying the dishtowel over the back of the chair. Cody smiled at her beaming. This surprise was indeed spontaneous; Bailey would never see something like this coming.

"So, can you believe our anniversary is next week? It has been the most amazing years of my life. Especially while spending them with someone as sweet as you." Cody kissed her sweet lips. He could taste her cherry lip gloss.

"Yes, I know hon. I am so excited; hopefully we will be able to have some fun." She winked jokingly. Lord knows she wasn't playing around though.

"Well I guarantee you we will have lots of fun, for an entire week." He pulled the tickets from behind his back revealing them to Bailey. She hugged Cody as her eyes widened with joy.

"Oh sweetie, thank you so much. This was just sweet of you to do. I can't believe that we're going to Paris, for an entire week, but with better intensions this time around."Cody nodded in agreement.

"Of course." He kissed her staring into those wonderful eyes. His mission had succeeded!


	5. Anniversary night

Chapter 5

Anniversary Night

Bailey and Cody had just arrived to Paris. The kids were safe at home with Carey for the week, so they wouldn't have to worry about them. Bailey was overjoyed to be there again. It brought back so many memories, but a few she chose not to relive. Paris was where their second break- up had occurred a few years back, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her week. After all she would be with Cody.

Their rooms was luxurious with a huge king sized bed. Silk satin black covers covered the bed and draped from the windows. They balcony had the most perfect view in all of Paris; you could see the Eiffel Tower glancing at you. Bailey was in love with the sight. It felt so surreal to be standing and viewing something so beautiful.

Their day had been filled with exciting tours and events. They learned a few new things, but most of which they had already known. Their last and final stop for the evening would be the Eiffel Tower. The view from the tower was immaculate because you could see everything in the city. Bailey stood over the railing arms crossed, amazed by its overall beauty. Cody put his arm around her pulling her close. He looked at her fluorescent face as the lights bounced off every angle of her skin. The lights made her skin glisten, like diamonds were woven and embedded deep beneath the skin. Fireworks then began to fill the sky with a lovely scenery. He was falling for Bailey at this moment all over again.

He turned facing her and she looked up, biting her lip. He kissed her passionately stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her lips were so intoxicating it made him shiver a spine tingling chill. Bailey was swoon, head over heels. She felt more in love with Cody than ever. His perfect strong body holding her tightly; he caressed the small of her back. She quivered as butterflies filled her stomach. They made their way back to the room. Bailey paused looking over her shoulder replaying the night of their break- up.

Cody tugged her arm anxiously waiting to get her back to the room. They opened the door and Cody kicked it shut locking it. He pushed Bailey onto the bed playfully, peering over her. Cody took of his dress coat, tossing it onto the floor. Bailey sat up untucking his light blue collared shirt. She unbuttoned each button slowly, only then to caress is now visible packs.

Cody kneeled down between her legs. He reached over to grab a chocolate covered strawberry from the plate room service had brought. Bailey took a bite, letting the juice ooze onto her sweet pink lips. Cody ate the other half, and then kissed the remaining juice from her lips. He bit her lip, tugging just a bit. She giggled softly. He made his way to her neck and he kissed it tenderly. This would eventually build up to that moment they had been waiting for forever. This was by far the best anniversary they had shared in a while. They still had a few more days left in this unbelievable fantasy.


	6. Anything to fit in

**Chapter 6**

**Anything to Fit In**

"Hey girlie what's Popping with you?" Cailey's friend Sam greeted her in the hallway.

"What's up chick?" Cailey hugged her. Hailey came strolling by not acknowledging her sisters presence. She didn't want her to talk to her, so she wouldn't. Cailey did feel have some sympathy for her sister, but she wasn't going to let it show. She cared yes, but she was too worried about her self image to others.

"Hey, listen some guys and I are meeting after school to hang out at the "hang out" to…" she paused pulling out a small bag of marijuana from her old knapsack. "Do you wanna tag along? You will have an awesome time I promise. There will be amazing hot guys, so you know what that means." She jokingly laughed. Cailey hesitated upon answering. Her parents had always taught her about drugs and what they can do to you, also how to say no to peer pressure. She was smarter than this, but would she lower herself that low? Anything for her to fit in.

"Umm yea sure, I'll be there after school." She hesitantly replied. She turned heading to fifth period. Was she really going to meet them? Would she smoke the marijuana? All of this would soon just complicate her life more.

The bell rang and Cailey darted out of her current classroom to the nearest exit. She could see a cobblestone path leading into the forest. It was dead silent walking through, listening to the leaves crackle beneath her feet. She was frightened a bit, but stayed focused on the path and where she was headed. A dreadful smell hit her in the face. It reeked in pure disgust. She could now see her friends in the distance smoking the pot.

"Hey, Cails over here." Sam yelled waving her arms like an idiot. She was baked no doubt about it. Her eyes were a deep irritated red, looked as if she had pink eye. She laughed hysterically over the smallest pettiest things. They sat in a circle passing the blunt around to one another.

"Here, you wanna hit it?" Sam asked. Cailey stood paralyzed. What was she supposed to say? Yes or no. She nodded taking the blunt.

"Sure give me it." She studied it for a moment choking at the stench. She put it to her lips sucking in. She started to cough and blew out the smoke. She hit it a few more times and her head started to spin. She was at ease for once, all her stress was left behind in her fantasy.

"Hey cutie, what's ya name?" a tall husky black male approached her. He had on baggy pants, a hoodie, and a doo rag. He wasn't high like the rest. He noticed Cailey's beautiful figure, luscious lips, and crystal blue eyes.

"I'm Cailey and you are?" she replied. He looked her up and down studying her body language.

"I'm Shawn, damn baby girl you have got the perfect body." He said grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her closer. His smile was irresistible, with the cutest set of light brown eyes. He had to of been every bit of 17, if not that older. Cailey felt a little uncomfortable. She pulled away hitting the blunt one last time.

"Yea, I should go home. I'm hungry and dinner should be soon." She turned exiting the hang out.

"Yea babe, come back soon."Shawn yelled to her.

"By the way, you will have the munchies." Sam yelled. Cailey's head was still in frenzy. She stumbled her way home.


	7. Follower Unnoticed

**Chapter 7**

**Follower Unnoticed**

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back before dinner." Cailey said rushing out the door. What was she in such a rush over? Hailey had recently started getting suspicious about her sister's trips. For two months now she had the same routine daily. Come home, go outside, come home, eat and go to bed. Hailey was surprised that her mother hadn't caught on to her weird behavior by now.

"Momma, may I take Junior to the park? I'll be back before dinner." She asked. Bailey was stunned her daughter had asked to leave the house. Bailey nodded with a smile of relief.

"Yes sweetie, you may." Hailey motioned for Junior grabbing his wrist. She raced out to the edge of the drive trying to spot Cailey from a distance. She couldn't have gotten far. She peered to her left, there was nothing? She peered to the right and bam there she was just not turning the corner.

Hailey ran down the sidewalk pulling Junior behind. Where was she going? She reached the corner breathing heavily. She put her finger to her lips. "Okay Junior, you have to be quiet. We're going to follow Cailey to see what she has been up to. I know you have been suspicious as well, so this is our chance. Stay close you hear?" she explained. Junior nodded flipping his blonde hair from his eyes. They crept slowly down the cracked sidewalk. Finally they reached a breaking point where they walk had disappeared into grass. A few steps from that was an entry way into a forest with a cobblestone path winding through.

Junior didn't like the idea of entering the forest. It looked creepy and gave off this strange vibe. They tip toed further along the path into the darkness. Fog began to smother them, lingering everywhere. Junior smiled and eased himself spotting a clearing up ahead. Huts and tress were in the distance, with the faded sound of laughter.

"Follow me J. we're going to get a better view there from those bushes." She pointed across the way to some huge, bulky bushes. They tip toed quietly positioning themselves where they could see everything. Hailey dissected the field, searching for her sister. Her eyes widened in terror.

Cailey was smoking pit sitting on some boys lap. His arms were wrapped around her petite body. She was laughing hysterically to everything little thing that occurred. Hailey shook her head, she was baked she knew it. The boy kissed her neck lightly, caressing her thigh. Hailey waited intensely to see what her sister was going to do about that. Cailey refused his invitation, so she was using her brain a little?

"Come on J. we have to go now or we will be late for dinner." She pulled him from the bush. Junior looked at her with confused eyes, still too young to not know what was going on. What were those kids doing? Why were they acting so weird for? The smell of alcohol burnt their noses. He continued following his sister home.

"Sissy, what was Cailey doing there? Who was that boy? Will she be in trouble?" Junior asked his more intelligent sister?

"I don't know sweetie, but don't mention anything about our little field trip to anyone." She made herself clear. What would she do? Confront Cailey or tell her parents?


	8. Breaking News

**Chapter 8**

**Breaking News**

Bailey sat in tears on the kitchen island. Her eyeliner and mascara had started to stain her beautiful skin. Cody grabbed a Kleenex from its box and wiped her face clean. He held her tightly in his arms. This couldn't be happening. She knew that he would be coming for revenge.

"Breaking news a mad man his escaped from the county prison. His name is Moose Caldwell. Everyone keep your eyes open for the suspect and if you happen to have any information on his location please call the hotline number appeared at the bottom of the screen. Thank you!" A man's voice blared through the television speaker. A picture of Moose popped to the screen.

He escaped prison, but why? He was just racking up more time for himself. He had been sentenced 15 years, but got a few cut off for good behavior. Bailey had been right though, he was coming for revenge, but not to seek it upon her.

"Shh, baby calm down." Cody gently rocked her in his arms. "I know this is a serious matter, a terrifying matter, but we have faced worse. I'll keep you safe sweetie." He kissed her forehead. The girl's came through the door happy that school was out for the weekend. Junior came in a bit behind heading straight to his room. They were giggling cheerfully, until Hailey glanced at her mother in the kitchen. She looked at Cailey with confused eyes, had her mother been crying? Cailey shrugged not understanding what was going on.

Cailey had been occasionally rude and harsh to her mother, but that didn't mean she didn't love her. "Momma, what's wrong?" She ran to the island in front of her. Hailey walked into the living room. She slowly entered the kitchen with a horrid look on her face. She had just seen and heard the "breaking news", her moth was dropped.

"Cails, I know what's wrong. Go watch the TV in the living room. Hurry!" she rushed her. Cailey stood in utter shock. Were they really going to have to deal with him all over again? Bailey peered from Cody's chest at Hailey, who looked more frightened than her at the moment. No words were spoken for a minute, than Cailey broke it with a few angry words.

"That…that…bastard, how dare he escape prison." She entered the kitchen. "Mom he is not coming for us is he? I wish he would, let him touch any of you. I will not allow it. I will kill that.." Cailey let the words roll off her tongue being cut off by her father.

"First of all, watch your language. I know you're pissed and we all are, but there is no need for that much hostility. We don't even know if he is coming for us or not. Your mother will be fine, I assure you. I promise you." Cody said sincerely.

Why did it seem all this drama happened to their family? Why was Cailey the one always being ridiculed? Well that didn't matter at this point anymore, because her family was in trouble again, or maybe it was her. Maybe it wasn't just her mother.


	9. Crank Call

**Chapter 9**

**Crank Call**

Everyone had been on edge since the breaking news. Bailey was freaking out at every little noise she heard. Cailey had been on her toes everywhere she went. Hailey was worried, but did her best as not to over exaggerate with the situation. Junior was the only person not acting weird, and that's because he had no clue as to what was going on. Cody worried himself to death at work. Leaving Bailey alone for a few short hours with the children was nerve wrecking. It bugged him so much he could barely focus on his job.

Cailey had been fairly nice to everyone recently, but that was with the help of being high majority of the time. This way she could come home, go get baked, eat, do homework, and go to sleep. She rarely saw any of her family that way and she went to bed earlier. It had only been a little over a week since Hailey had caught her sister smoking and such. She didn't snitch on her though, surprisingly. She felt she would get what she deserved sooner or later eventually. I mean Hailey didn't snitch on her sister for her entertainment; it wasn't like that at all.

Since Cailey had been going to bed before the rest, she would get up before the rest. One morning she was up roaming the kitchen for some breakfast. The phone rang to her surprise. She huffed answering it. Who on earth would call this early in the morning? "Hello?" she yawned lightly. No one answered. She was getting irritated. "Look if you ain't gonna answer and keep on playing around then please just quit calling my house and wasting my time." She spat to the unknown person on the other end. She could hear someone breathing loudly.

"Is this Cailey? My have you gotten mature." He whispered lightly. The man's voice was deep and raspy. Cailey's mouth dropped. Who could this be? How did he know her?

"Umm…may I ask who this is?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know your little secret, the one you're keeping hidden from your family. Little miss drug addict." He laughed. "I'm watching you sweetheart and your brother and sister. Just remember that, keep it stashed in the back of your mind." He took another deep breath. An awkward silence filled the air and Cailey heard a click. He had hung up. Cailey slammed the phone on the hook and sank to the floor.

She held her knees to her chest, leaning against the island. What if that person told her parents about her addiction? They would be crushed and disappointed. She heard her mother creeping down the stairs. She walked around the corner noticing her daughter pushing herself up from the ground. She rubbed her eyes, and then tied her purple silk robe.

"Sweetie, what were you doing on the floor?" she asked. Cailey fumbled her words.

"I just got off…I mean…I…I slipped on a damp spot on the floor, was just about to clean it up." She grabbed the dish rag from the counter wiping the spot nonchalantly. Bailey squinted her eyes; she knew her daughter was lying to her. She flashed a stern look. Cailey shrugged, and then headed for the shower. Why didn't she tell her mother about the phone call? What if this man was trouble, a threat, then what?


	10. Drug Bust

Chapter 10

Drug Bust O.o

It was a Friday night, so Cailey hung with her friends a little longer than usual. Her parents would surely understand, I mean it was Friday. She stumbled her way home through the woods, swaying every which way. She had smoked six blunts in an hour and a half. There was no way that she would be conscious enough to communicate with her parents. That didn't matter at this point anyways, she was busted anyhow. Someone had snitched, but it wasn't Hailey.

She opened the front door lightly shutting it. None of her family was visible. It was oddly quiet for once. She peeked around the kitchen corner; her mother, father, and Hailey were sitting at the kitchen table. They were waiting for her, they needed to talk. Hailey looked into her sisters red, irritated eyes. She knew she was baked.

"Cailey darling, why don't you come have a seat." Cody pulled out the chair in between Bailey and him. Bailey stared deeply into her daughters eyes. Something was wrong, she didn't look herself. She was concerned, but mostly confused as to why she would possibly be doing drugs. Cailey took a seat looking at her mother's worried face. She began to snicker and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's so funny dear? I don't think anyone's laughing or cracking a joke are they?" Bailey snapped.

"Cails look at you. You're a mess. You have a problem, and you need to address it." Hailey rubbed her shoulder. She knew what her sister was doing, but she had no idea it was this out of hand.

"Cailey sweetheart, your teacher, Mr. Beetles, called today. It seems that you have been acting a bit off in class, your skipping occasionally, and you always seem to be delirious or laughing hysterically at nothing in particular. He gave us a suggestion as to why you may be acting so awkward. I'm going to ask you this once, and only once. Please do not lie to me. Cailey sweetie, are you doing any kind of drugs?" Cody looked serious. He was not in joking matter at all. If Cailey was doing something out of the ordinary they needed to fix it now.

Cailey froze, trembling in fear. She was frightened by her father, but she knew that he was just trying to help. What was she supposed to do though? Lie or tell her family the truth. Cody crossed his arms and his nose flared. Well was she going to reply or what?

"Well…see…I…Yes you guys. I have been smoking…pot. I'll stop though, well try." Bailey's heart sank to the lowest it has ever sunk. A tear rolled down her face. They were so disappointed in her, she had so much ahead of her in life, so many good intentions she could be fulfilling. "Look sometimes I don't feel like I belong. You guys don't really understand me, or give me credit for much of anything. I just needed someone and my friends were there, along with the pot. Smoking was my decision though. I am so sorry I disappointed you all once again, seems I can never please anyone. Why do I try, I always fail. I mean look at Hailey. She kept herself up well and she may not have many friends, but at least she doesn't have any distractions or obstacles in her way. I am a mess, I treat my mom like dirt, I am to worried about what other's will think if I am seen with my own sister. That's my blood and look how I went about that situation! See what I mean, I am ready to just say to hell with it all and give up." She explained, angry with herself

Hailey hugged her sister. Believe me no one would have thought there family would have been the one with a 14 year old drug addict. Now everyone was stuck in uncomfortable situations. How were they going to juggle all of this news at once?


	11. I'm your Father

Chapter 11

I'm Your Father

The air was crisp and the breeze gentle. The leaves stained the ground as Junior walked home from the bus stop. He was excited it was fall break. That meant he could sleep in and just relax. His mind was clear, not really paying attention to much going on around him. The neighborhood was dead beaten anyhow. Three neighbors of theirs had moved in one month due to landlord issues and everyone was at work around this time anyways. This overwhelming feeling swept over him suddenly. He felt this strange presence behind him. He turned noticing a tall man in a brown trench coat. He had sandy brown hair and was wearing black shades.

Junior gave him a confused looked. Who was this man? Moose smiled warmly waving. "Hi, how are you on this lovely day?" He asked, but Junior didn't answer. He had no clue as to who this man was, so why talk to him. He turned walking a slight bit faster than before. "Where ya going boy? You're not going to say hi…to your…father?" He did not just play that card did he?

Junior stopped dead in his tracks, processing what he had just heard. Moose was his father? The tests proved that he wasn't, and they were right. Mousse was not this child's father in any way. Moose didn't believe it though; he had always thought he was the father. Junior turned to face him.

"What exactly do you mean you're my father? My dad is Cody Martin. Why are you playing this game with me?" Junior asked.

"Honestly son, why would I lie to you? How would I have known you? I am your father." Moose spoke sourly. He placed his hand upon J.'s shoulder. J. shook his head scooting him hand off of him and backed away cautiously. He scrunched his nose, getting angry.

"You will never be my father." He spat at the mysterious man. He glared at him with despising eyes. These words ran through Moose like a fire spreading in an open field. He was enraged at his response. He just wanted a polite conversation, but now he had asked for it. Junior was now a ways down the street. Only a few more streets until he was home. He wanted to be his is sons life, but how could he while staying hidden. He was a fugitive.

Moose didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to waste his time thinking and planning anymore. He was just going to go with his instinct. He snuck up behind Junior grabbing him. He placed his hand over his mouth, while he kicked and screamed, trying to break free. His grasp was too strong. Moose didn't have any transportation, so he did the quickest thing that came to mind. He found an unlocked vehicle and threw him in the back seat. He hotwired the car quickly driving away into the city. What was he thinking. Where was he going to be able to hide? Would Junior be okay?


	12. Unfound

Chapter 12

Unfound

The sirens were fading in the distance. The lights were spinning around the city. "I don't know where he possibly could have gone off to. He doesn't have many friends around here per say. How could this happen? His sister's get home the same time as I and then Junior gets off the bus." Bailey choked out the words through overflowing tears. She could barely explain what was going on. She handed the officer a picture of him out of Cody's wallet.

The officer studied it, analyzing every feature. Cody came from the front door with the phone in his hand. He had called every neighbor and family member in the area. Maybe one of them had spotted Junior. He shook his head. "No sign of him anywhere." He replied. He started to tear up. He wrapped his arms around Bailey trying to comfort her. That wasn't doing any good because she was way too frantic. Where could he be? Bailey saw something from her peripheral vision, turning her head slightly. It was Cailey and Hailey. They looked at their parents with hopeful eyes, hoping they had found out something.

"Did you find out anything?' Hailey asked. They shook their heads. "I don't know where he could have gone too. This just doesn't make since to me." Hailey hung her head in despair.

"Don't worry too much you all. We'll find him, he'll turn up eventually. We will search night and day if we have too. I am going to find him." Cailey was determined. She was going to find her brother, even if it meant risking her life. Bailey and Cody searched the city all over that night

They searched every corner, alley, street, and gas station. Still there was no sign of Junior. Cailey and Hailey searched their neighborhood. They split it into halves, each taking one of them, separately looking. Junior was still left unfound. Would he ever be found was the question?


	13. Only You Can

Chapter 13

Only You Can

They all sat in the living room staring at one another. Junior was still not found, after three days. They were starting to freak out more, thinking of the worst possible things imaginable. Bailey didn't want to leave the house. She isolated herself, refusing to leave anywhere, not even work. Luckily those days were excused, with Junior missing and all.

Cailey sat tracing the squares on the rug. Her father had just left for work. Hailey was conked out below her mother's feet on the rug. Bailey sat lifeless on the couch, just staring off into space. Cailey was worried, she was afraid that her mother was going to shut down completely if they didn't find Junior soon.

"Momma I am going to take a shower." Cailey stood walking to her mother. She pushed the hair from her face. Bailey looked at her daughter, she was at least thankful that she had her girl's there with her. Cailey trotted to the restroom, aggravated at everything. She hated seeing her mother so…empty.

She got into the shower lying her cell phone on the toilet. She let the water pour down her exhausted body. She splashed it onto her face. She began to wash her hair, when she felt this vibration. She wiped her hands on her towel peeking out the shower door. Her phone was vibrating, meaning someone was calling. She picked it up answering it.

"Yes, this is Cailey." She answered. A dreadful silence filled the line and then she heard the faintest, most soft voice.

"Sissy, help me, hurry please." Junior whispered. She heard this clinking noise. Someone had snatched the phone away from him.

"You hear that sweetheart? You hear you poor innocent brother pleading for your help. Do you want to see him again? Well only you can do it Cails, only you can save him." He slithered his tongue on the s's. "You want him, meet me at Dorsey's Field at six. You know where the sewage line ends. Don't bring anyone with you, but yourself. Do you understand?" Cailey squint her eyes, clinching her fists.

"Yea, I'll be there." She hung up her phone finishing her shower. What was she doing? Cailey was always was the one that feared nothing. She was going to make her mother happy again. She was going to get her brother back, even if it involved her taking her final breath.

She got dressed contemplating her situation. How was she going to go about this? She stared at her phone. She flipped it up dialing the number four. A name popped up on the screen. Then she pressed okay. _Call Shawn_, the screen read. She pressed send, praying that he would answer.


	14. Prepare

Chapter 14

Preparing

Cailey had called Shawn for several reasons. She needed someone experienced with these types of predicaments. Shawn met her at this shady spot that afternoon outside of the hang out. It was surrounded by tall, husky trees and bushes. She made her way to the center, finding Shawn. She had only three hours left to prepare.

She ran to him giving him a huge hug. He held her for a moment. Shawn might have been a thug, but he had a sweet side to him. He really was feeling her, on an intellectual level. He smiled at her, sitting her on a stump. He sat on the other picking up a blue back pack.

"I brought you some things. If you're going to succeed at this mission you might need some of these things. Especially with you only being 15 and all makes this situation more difficult. I don't…I mean no one wasn't you to get hurt." He held her hand for a moment staring into her crystal blue eyes. She pulled away reaching for the bag. He handed it to her as she unzipped it.

Her eyes widened, pulling out a few things. It included some rope, brass knuckles, a crowbar, a knife, walkie talkies, and lastly a small pistol. Why would Cailey need a gun for? She held it in her hands in awe. "You want me to end him?" she asked. Shawn looked at her with big eyes.

"Baby, it's your now. You do what you want to with it, but one of those walkie talkies is mine. You're going to keep me updated, just in case ya know." Cailey nodded, putting everything back into the bag. She looked at Shawn with thankful eyes. This could very well be the last time she saw him. She turned heading for home. She had to go prepare, she didn't have much time. Time went by quick as she came down to her last thirty minutes.

She got dressed slipping on some old leather pants and a black tee shirt. The pants were cobalt black with black leather lace down the sides. She grabbed the book bag and tossed it over one shoulder. "Mother, I am going to hang out with Kaylee. You know her from church right?" Cailey lied to her mother. She hated doing it, but it was the only way. Bailey smiled at her daughter getting off of the couch.

"Yea I know her. Go on have some fun. Love you sweetheart." She kissed her forehead. She looked deep into her mother's serene eyes. This made her more pumped to go get Junior back. She stepped out the front door, pressing one of the buttons on the small walkie talkie.

"Lil mama to big daddy." She chuckled.

"Big daddy's here." Shawn replied laughing.


	15. Choices, Choices

Chapter 15

Choices, Choices

She dodged her way through the crowded streets of New York, until she came to an open field about three miles from home. Her mind was set, and she was focused on one thing. "I'm entering the field now." She whispered into the walking talkie. She held the knife tightly in her hand, in case something unexpected occurred. You could never trust anything or anyone really in New York.

She thought about her mother and how depressed she had looked before leaving. She couldn't bear stand it any longer, her family in such anguish. She was going to finish this once and for all. She would do what it took to get her family back. Right now that was the most important thing to her, her family was really all she had.

The field had gone a long ways, seeming endlessly. She stumbled upon rocks, sticks, and weeds. Night was approaching slowly as the sun took it's time to go down over the horizon. She tried her best to see in the dark, the place she was supposed to of been at by now. She started to remember there being a flashlight in her bag, so she lye her bag on a long rusty pipe. She opened up the first flap reaching around for the light.

"So you decided to show up. You weren't scared?" someone spoke from behind her. She turned startled, shining the light upon whom was speaking to her. She studied him, looking familiar to her. She shook her head in disgust, biting her rosy lip.

"Really you again; you do know that I hate you right. After what you did to my family and raping my mother." She spoke with resentment. She imagined stabbing him with the knife repeatedly, as his scarlet red blood ran down her hand.

"Well do you think that scares me or something, if you do your wrong? I have got better things to worry about than some little girl hating me. That is why I am here as a matter of fact. I want my son or someone can pay for putting me in prison. I did not deserve to be there the slightest bit. So someone, meaning one of the two that put me in prison for running their mouths, will pay. Your choice, but make it quick! I don't have all day." He glared at her with deceiving eyes. In that instance she caught Junior out of the corner of her eye behind Moose.

She saw her brother putting his finger to his lips; warning her not to acknowledge him. What she never realized this whole time was that her phone and walkie talkie were in the same pocket, and the phone was pushing the button in on the talkie. This meant that Shawn could hear everything that was happening. Cailey cautiously kept her eye on Junior while Moose blabbed about nothing.

"So you don't think you deserved to be in prison for what you did? You are just trifling, disgusting, you wretched thing. You rapped my mother, because you couldn't have her. Then you put your hands on me, locking my sister and I in a closet. You know you had your chance with my mother, but you ruined it. Not my father, Cody, you. If you weren't always bossing her around, and making decisions for her then maybe she would still be with you today. I am just saying." She said her piece of the story.

Junior finally had built of enough confidence to make it to Cailey. He sprinted towards her, leaping into her arms. She persisted in catching him, not falling. "Son, what do you think you're doing? Get over here this instance, listen to your father." He spat at him. He furrowed his eyebrows. He took off his brown trench coat, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"You are not my father, nor will you ever be." Junior screamed at him. He didn't understand as to why this man thought Junior was his son. Him yelling fumigated Moose. He lunged at Junior who was soon being shielded by Cailey. She stood with her guard up; ready for anything to pop off.

"Move out of my way little girl." Moose yelled.

"Hell no." she replied. Her eyes were mad with anger. She had dropped the knife, trying to protect her brother. Junior nudged Cailey as she reached behind her. He handed her the knife. She flashed it in front of Moose. _That's right, what you gonna do now? _She thought to herself. He laughed, knocking the knife from her hand. He grabbed her. She kicked and screamed, trying loosening his grip on her. Shawn heard her loud piercing screams over the talkies. She was in trouble; time for back up.


	16. Deadly War

Chapter 16

Deadly War

Junior stood watching his sister being plunged to the ground. Moose held her down, sitting on top of her. She could barely breathe, but didn't let that get in her way. He took his finger, gliding it along her perfect body. "Who knew you would turn out to be as lovely as your mother." He licked his lips. Junior was not going to tolerate some man mocking his sister in that since.

He charged up behind the man jumping onto his back. He punched him repeatedly in the face, but that didn't stop him. Moose stood filled with rage, and he slung Junior off of him. He hit the pipe with a loud _thud. _The dinging sound made Cailey cringe, but suddenly reminded her of the pistol in her bag. She hurriedly went through grabbing it.

She was sick of Moose. She was going to end him. She pulled the gun out pointing it at him. He turned eyes big, and filled with fear. He then chuckled. She was not really going to kill him was she? "Ha, you're cute. Pointing some gun at me like you're going to kill me." he scoffed. She cocked the gun, holding her finger lightly on the trigger just about to release the bullet.

Tears started to run down her face. She was just so angry and fed up. "I hate you." The words rolled off her tongue with no sympathy, sorrow, or regret. She did hate him; least she wasn't lying. "You ruined my family, my mother, my life. You deserve to die for raping my mom. By the way Junior is not your son, nor will he ever be." She only had a few more seconds before she would pull the trigger. She pulled it, but Moose had dodged it leaping at her. She fell to the ground, launching the gun across the field. Moose ran for the gun, which he now held pointing at the helpless sobbing girl. He smiled a creepy, twisted smile.

"What you gonna do now girly? Who's gonna kill who? I gave you a choice and it looks like you have already chosen." He snickered.

"Look if you want to kill me, do it. Pull that trigger, but you won't be making your life any happier by doing it. You will just be disappointing yourself and others around you. If you're gonna kill me kill me now. Come on do it do it." She shouted at him. She stood up, waiting for the bullet to be thrown at her.

"You ain't gonna shoot her." Someone from the mist spoke. He grabbed Moose by the neck. "What you gonna do is drop that gun. We clear?" he instructed him. Moose tried to break loose, but couldn't. The man was stronger than him, buffer. "I suggest you don't struggle son, only gonna make things worse." Moose refused to stop. The unknown man kneed him in the face, paralyzing him. He fell to the ground holding his face.

Cailey looked up with a smile. It was Shawn, he had saved her. He wasn't the only one. In the distance she noticed more people coming from the forest. Her friends were walking towards them followed by her sister. Bailey and Cody were not too far behind. She wanted to get her revenge in before they had arrived. She stood up, peering over Moose. She straddled herself over him.

"This is from me." She screamed punching him with the brass knuckles. He groaned in pain. "This is for my family." She punched him again. Bailey had noticed her daughter, and she ran to her. "No Mom wait one more thing, please." She begged. She furrowed her eyebrows. "And this, this is for my mother." She bashed him in the nose. Blood gushed from it soaking Cailey's shirt. "You had no right, no right to do what you did to her. As her daughter I am and will defend her." Bailey pulled her off of the man. Everyone huddled in a circle, leaving Moose to lye alone.

Moose finally built his strength up to grab the gun from off the ground. No one thought he would get back up. His face was bruised and scarred, but he was going to kill Cailey. If it was the last thing he done. Cailey turned to see Moose lying in anguishing pain, but he wasn't there. She walked from the circle. Where could he be? Hailey looked at her sister, then to the left of her stood Moose. He pointed the gun at the girl, who had no knowledge of him.

"Cailey, run." Hailey shouted. But he had already pulled the trigger. Hailey leaped in the air pushing her sister to the ground. All Hailey could remember was seeing her sister in tears. Her mother and father screaming in horror, and then she fell black. She saw this incredible light. Had he killed her?


	17. Deadly War Part 2

Chapter 17

Deadly War Part 2

"No…!" Cailey's tears drowned out her voice. She held her sister in her arms. He had shot her. Blood was seeping through her shirt. She took her shirt off, applying pressure to her wound. She had been shot in the chest, which was critical in any situation. Bailey sat in the field, holding her daughters. Cody glared at Moose. That was it that was the last and final straw.

Moose would never admit it, but he had feared Cody. He saw the anger in his eyes, the instinct to kill. Moose dropped the gun. He turned thinking he was going to escape, but found himself surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. He panicked looking for a loop hole. Cody walked over to pick up the gun. He pointed it at Moose. He cocked it looking at his possibly dead daughter. He cringe his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Rot in hell." He said pulling the trigger. _BLAM! _The gun had gone off, echoing in the large never ending field. Cody opened one eye, finding Moose face first on the ground. He wanted him dead. Shawn check for a pulse.

"Naw sir, you blew his ass to hell." He laughed. Cody chuckled. Now he had to help his daughter.

"Cailey, did you check her pulse? Is she breathing?" Cody moved the hair from his daughter's face. She looked lifeless, and a tint of violet covered her face, outlining her features.

"Yes, she is, she is. Momma already called 9-1-1." Cailey replied. Shawn walked over behind Bailey.

"Mrs. Martin, I'm really sorry. I have to go though. Let me know Cails okay." Cailey stood up giving him a hug. She looked at him; he wiped a tear from her discolored face. He held her, why did this feel so comfortable, so right. She looked up at him, moving towards him slowly. He met her half way kissing her lightly. They kissed for a moment, but to Cody it had been like five minutes.

"Okay Shawn, see you later. You should probably get going." He interrupted their moment. Cailey was blushing at her parents. The sirens in the distanced were blurred, growing louder, slowly approaching. They were just praying that it wouldn't be too late.


	18. Unsure

Chapter 18

Unsure

Bailey slumped along the wall, cradling her knees. She had just received the worst news a mother should never have to hear. Hailey was going to have to have a major operation in removing the bullet from her heart. Doctors said that she would be lucky to make it through. They were going to do everything they could to keep her hanging on, even if it was just by pins and needles.

Cody came into the waiting room with coffees in his hands. He walked over handing one to Bailey. Junior and Cailey were sleeping in the chairs by their mother. It was about four in the morning and they had been at the hospital for every bit of 10 hours.

"Here you go baby, got you your favorite, a mocha latte." Cody smiled halfheartedly. He knew Bailey was torn in two by the news they had just heard. He could see the worry in her fluorescent eyes. Bailey took the coffee nodding. He sat down in front of her. He held both of her hands, stroking them with his fingers.

"Sweetie, I know how you feel. We're all worried about her. You're not alone, so don't shun out anyone okay. I'm here for you; we're here for you." He caressed her cheek. Bailey started to cry. She knew they were they for her; she was still in shock by this whole situation. Cody adjusted himself on his knees. He grabbed her face kissing her light pink smooth lips. He held her as she sobbed deep long sobs onto his chest.

"Oh Cody, I just don't know what to do anymore. Our family is falling apart before our very eyes, and there is nothing that we can do about it. Everything is just chaotic. I mean look, my daughter could possible…die. My 15 year old is addicted to pot, and my 11 year old got kidnapped. We could have never seen him again. Now my ex, who at one point was my best friend, is dead." She continued blabbing to Cody. The tears were drowning out her voice, causing her to go in and out. Cody soothed her, patting her head lightly, running his fingers through her soft hair. A surgeon then came from around the corner. He looked at Bailey sobbing and immediately felt sympathetic towards her.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. and Mrs. Martin?" he pulled the mask from his face. Cody looked up, then helping poor Bailey off of the floor. They looked in his eyes with sorrow. Did he have good news? The doctor opened his hand cautiously revealing a tiny five inch gold bullet. He smiled; there it was the bullet, now covered in Hailey's blood. Did this mean Hailey had survived?

"You got it! Will she be alright then?" Cody beamed. The doctor's smile fled his face. What did that mean? They both looked at him concerned.

"A well folk that's the only thing still left to determine. We can't quite tell you this moment. It seems that she hit her head upon something when she took her blow to the ground. There was a lot of blood and a knot, which means swelling in that area. She may very well end up in a comma." They stood in an uncomfortable silence. Bailey sobbed a bit breaking that weird barrier. Something then started to pat her back, comforting her. She turned finding Cailey behind her with a red face.

"She hit her head on that rusty metal pipe. You know the one that connects to the sewage disposal?" Cailey yawned slightly. She could see it faintly in her head; replaying her sister knocking her out of the way.

"Rusty you say? Well then we will have to give her a tetanus shot, unless she already has one on file for the year. Soon as we get her in a room we will let you know, so that way you will be able to see her." The doctor replied. He plopped the mask back upon his face. He made his way around the corner. Cailey hung her head in disappointment. This was her fault; her fault that Hailey could possibly die. Why did she always ruin things for her family? Bailey laid her hand upon her shoulder, rubbing it.

"Don't be troubled baby; your sister will pull through this. She is strong, you know that." Bailey soothed her daughter. Cailey pulled away, she ran to the bathroom down the hall. She did want to hear people talk about Hailey doing her best to pull through anything. She wouldn't have to pull through anything if Cailey wouldn't have been so stupid and inconsiderate. Cailey felt she should have been the one in the bed, she cheated death. Cailey wept on the restroom floor. _Hailey doesn't deserve to be in that bed, struggling. I do, I should be the one in her position. Maybe that is where I need to be, maybe that's where death wants me. _Cailey pondered this to herself, wiping the mass of tears overcrowding her eyes.


	19. Death Wish

Chapter 19

Death Wish

Cailey sat with a razor blade in her hand. She had found it inside of the bad earlier that day, and why it was in her pocket, no one knows. She looked at its metallic silver glow. She ran her little fingers across its sharp edges, they were rough and jagged, and she then began to weep. She hated herself, was absolutely disgusted. This lingering feeling of not deserving to be there on Earth swept over her entire body. It seemed she screwed up everything anyhow.

She dug the sharp object into her fragile pale skin. He scarlet red blood dripping onto the checkered, tile floor. She grabbed a paper towel lying next to her, mending her small wound. She didn't feel cutting herself was going to be enough to solve this mystery pain she was feeling. Something more dangerous, life threatening would surely do it.

She wiped her eyes, feeling lonely and unwanted. Maybe if she were dead then her family would have to suffice so much agony because of her. She wanted to die, to take Hailey's place so she wouldn't die. Rummaging through her backpack carelessly she ran across a plan that might just do the trick. Cailey pulled the frayed rope, talkie, and crowbar from her bag. These were the only things left.

She fixed the rope making it into one long piece tying a loop at one end. She lassoed it over a pipe from the ceiling of the restroom. Right above the pipe was a small ledge; she could rest on that before hanging to her untimely death. She tied the rope to the handle on the wall. A devious smile spread across her face; yes this is exactly what she wanted. The crowbar lye helplessly on the floor, but she had a job for it as well. She used it to block the door, to keep everyone out.

She climbed the stall nearest the ledge. The back of the toilet hoisted her up perfectly to the ledge. She pulled her way to the top, sitting and dangling her feet. The jump wasn't really that far, but it would do what Cailey had intended in on doing.

"Here death, you want someone dead, take me. Hailey doesn't deserve to die, I do. I created this catastrophe. Please, punish me and not my family. I've already punished them enough." She said to no one in particular. She took a deep breath, just about to go through with it, when she heard a light knock on the door. The handle was being jiggled.

"Cails, are you in there?" Bailey asked confused. Why was the door ajar? She tried nudging it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mother, I am sorry, but I can't take this anymore. I love you always. Make sure you tell the rest I'm sorry as well. You all will be better off without me in your lives. Goodbye." Cailey spoke slowly. Bailey shrieked her name and Cody came running to her side instantly. Cody begged her to calm down and speak slower. She explained the best she could briefly what she had ascertained. He toggled with the door trying to pry it open. _CLUNK_! A light gurgling sound filled the room. Cody stood back pushing Bailey from to the side. He barged down the door. Bailey stood in shock and collapsed to the floor in that moment. He untied Cailey who was hanging helplessly, but had he been to long with getting in to rescue her. He gave his daughter the CPR procedure. Good thing they were in a hospital.


	20. Open Eyes

Chapter 20

Open Eyes

Hailey peeked through her eye lashes, blinking numerous times. She finally got her vision focused. She smiled a bit noticing her sister asleep in the chair next to her. It had been a rough week for the Martin family, a rough year and a half at that. Hailey, however, did not go into a coma, but she did have to stay in the hospital for two weeks.

Cailey did try to kill herself; she just didn't have enough time to do so. After what she had attempted a week ago she had been on close watch. In a way you could say what Cailey shouldn't have done is what it to open her eyes. She realized the whole problem to all her situations. There was no one else to blame, it was her. It was her being rude, her being hateful, and her being careless. She had to quit continuing on blaming everyone else around she; she needed to point her fingers at herself.

From just a few days ago upon discovering this, Cailey vowed to never be that heartless again. She was happy to have learned from her mistakes, and maybe her family would just live "happily ever after". Hailey then sat up from her stacked pillows. She adjusted her bed so that she could watch the television. She did her best in not waking her sister, but the minute she moved the bed Cailey had awoken. Cailey stretched and smiled at her loving sister, then shuffled over to give her a hug.

Hailey was aware of her sister's attempt in killing herself, but never brought it up. She didn't want to feel like she was intruding in on her sister's business in any such way. They turned their attention to the door there after. Cody was not entering the room with breakfast for the morning.

"Hey sweetie." He kissed Hailey's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great dad. I'm ready to go home." She replied softly. She held out her hands waiting patiently for her father. Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he asked. She chuckled lightly.

"I'm hungry, you going to give me my food or not?" jokingly, she asked. They all laughed, filling the room with joy.

"Well, you have to wait for the doctor's approval to eat. I have to go downstairs in the meantime to get our drinks. I'll be back." Cody said in his terminator impression. He turned heading toward the café. Hailey glanced at Cailey sleepily. Cailey felt bad for her sister. She was doing better yes, but was she well enough to go home?

"You okay sis? I know you're ready to go home. I am ready for you too." She spoke with enthusiasm. Hailey smiled half- heartedly. Why had her sister been so generous to her lately?

"Why did you smile like that for? It's as if you are just brushing it off. I meant it Hails. I do want you to come home. I need you." Cailey assured her sister.

"Really, it's just you usually are putting me down and such. I'm not sure what to believe that comes from you anymore."

Cailey pouted a bit, but she wasn't angry at her sister. She was frustrated with herself mostly. She always put her sister down, which was wrong of her to do. She pretended like she loathed her at school for friends, she called her names, and disrespected her. To think the one person she treated like dirt from the beginning was the one that could be ten feet under; the one that loved her and took a bullet for her, but how could she manage to do that?

"You're right sis, you are I know that. I never got to really discuss with you about all of this, so I guess now would be the appropriate time to do so." She positioned herself toward her sister on the hospital bed. "Hails, last week I wanted to die. Yes, I really did want to. I felt so horrible for the way I treated my family and friends, but mostly you. My irresponsible actions brought more to the table then what I could eat." She paused swallowing the air. This was an emotional time for her.

"My point is, is that I have changed for the better. I am never, I promise, going to be rude, selfish, and addict, or crude in any manner. That is unless I am protecting my family from some trifling human being. I need to be there for you, now more than ever. You are my sister; not Sam or all those other people. I do love you, honestly. I want you to know that you risking your life for me really touched my heart." She stared into her sisters cloudy blue eyes. Hailey believed her. That say she was this compassion, this responsible side of her she hadn't seen in a long time.

She peered in closer to her sister's eyes. Wait a second; her, Cailey's, eye's were wet. Was she crying? She had never seen her sister cry like this since they were children. Hailey hugged her sister, embracing her. She hated to let go after she finally got her real sister back. Everything truly felt normal at the moment, and she knew all would be fine long as she had Cailey by her side.


	21. From a Distance

**Chapter 21**

**From a Distance**

You know what they say about seeing things from a distance. Everything appears to be fine or like nothing is wrong. In reality it is nothing but a mirage, like water you may see in a dry area from a distance. People often view other's lives in such a way as well, they envy them for what it seems like they have. They have no idea though; they don't live their daily lives with them. People have viewed the Martins; they think that their lives are ruined because their son was kidnapped, their daughter was shot, their fifteen year old was once and addict, Cody almost lost Bailey, or how Bailey had been raped.

The people that thought this were wrong though; they had no clue that the Martin's were happier than ever. Still thankful that they had each other and survived through the worst. "Junior…stop!" Cailey giggled spraying him with the hose. Spring was finally here and that meant warmer days. The breeze was cool that day, but the sun's rays were brighter than ever. Hot, moist air filled the city of New York with exhausting people. Hailey was standing behind their barn, waiting to attack Cailey and J. with her water gun. They were unaware of their little surprise.

She peeked around the edge of the barn, determining their location. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Her mother was giggling; Hailey's eyes grew big alarming her of her noise she was producing. She put her fingers to her lips. Bailey pulled a huge water gun out from behind her back; she now had possession of one as well. Great, now it was two against two. That meant it was even so no one would get angry. Hailey peered out over the barn managing to seek them one last time. She nodded at her mother. "On three." She whispered.

She held up her fingers counting them down to three. They ran out preparing to have war, but no one was there. Bailey shrugged at her daughter, confused. _Splash, sploosh,wash_. The water drowned out Bailey and Hailey as Cody, Junior and Cailey drenched them with the hose and their guns. "Gotcha." Junior yelled laughing. Cody smirked admiring Bailey's undying beauty. He had longed seeing her in a bikini. He rarely got the chance to admire her bodacious body anymore. He missed it, he wanted it.

Her body glistened in the sun, each water crystal reflecting the light from the sun. Her body was nicely tanned just a bit, which complimented her black polka dotted bikini. He smiled at her, winking his eyes. She laughed her flirtatious giggle. Hailey, Cailey, and Junior stood staring at their parents. Unlike most children they loved seeing their parents being flirty. It gave them this indescribable feeling knowing that their parents were still very much in love. They always knew they would be; they had nothing to fear.

Cody was now holding Bailey by the waist. Hailey nudged Cailey with the tip of her elbow. "Here we go again." Hailey smirked quietly. Cailey giggled a bit.

"Eww that is sort of gross now that I think about it." Junior whispered.

Hailey scoffed, "If you think this is gross then you haven't fully lived it." She did a gagging gesture with her finger. Bailey and Cody were now passionately kissing, not caring who was watching at the moment.

"Yea bro she is right. We actually witnessed momma and daddy getting it "on" in the tub. We were only what...uhh...four I think. Now that is gross." She explained. They used their eyes intently, watching them stick their tongues down one another's throat. Cody moved his hands to her shoulders, removing her one of her should straps. It fell to her elbow as he kissed her collarbone lightly. She moaned lightly in pleasure; God how she had missed this. Junior shielded his eyes.

"Yea, okay you guys that's enough. Please get a room before the rest." He was disgusted. Bailey blushed looking at her children with a smile. Cody grabbed Bailey a towel, wrapping around her petite body. He winked his eye at her.

"Hey Bailes, let's go take a bath." He looked over at the girls laughing. Their noses crinkled in disgust. Cody tossed Bailey over his shoulder. Into the house they went leaving their three lovely children behind. Each one laughed then Cailey sighed. "I'm just glad the rough part is over with."

"Agreed!" Hailey replied with a smile.

Meanwhile a neighbor noticed how much fun the family was enjoying themselves. "I just don't get how they could be so cheerful after all they have faced this past year."

"You know they are just thankful is all. They are probably just happy that God has touched their family with the best gift of all, one another. That is really all you need Edna, family and God. With those two things you can survive through anything."


End file.
